yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku
Suzaku (朱雀, Suzaku ), also known as the "Crimson Sparrow" is the leader of the The Four Saint Beasts and one of the main antagonist of the Spirit Detective Saga's Maze Castle arc. He is also one of the archenemies of Yusuke Urameshi (alongside Younger Toguro , and Sensui). His name can also be taken as "Ho-ou". He is called "Lazarus" in the Philippine anime dub. Appearance Suzaku has long sholder length orange/blonde hair that is split down the middle, with two red bangs that act as antennae that hold his spirit energy. He wears a circlet around his head with a green stone in the middle, which has the unfortunate habit of disappearing and reappearing throughout the manga. Personality He seems quite sadistic in combat, as he ruthlessly tortured Yusuke with Lightning Strikes and saw the suffering of humans as being fun to watch. He speaks in a poetic manner. Suzaku also has a clear hatred of humans, even saying they deserve total genocide. In addition, he paid no real attention when his allies, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryu were defeated. In contrast, he and his pet-like assistant Murugu, waited patiently for Yusuke to make his way to them with no panic. He has a high-class, quiet and mocking way of moving before battle and can throw quite a temper tantrum when things do not go his way. Synopsis When the insects infiltrated the Human World, Koenma ordered Yusuke to defeat Suzaku and take control of the weapon in his possession; The Makai Whistle. For this, each of his team members must face a Saint Beast and win. The only one to really reach Suzaku's tower was Yusuke, while Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were busy fighting demons created from plants to safeguard the tower. He is informed by Murugu that there is one human that Yusuke cares for dearly and would die to protect; Keiko Yukimura. Suzaku sends a hoarde to capture Keiko and hold her hostage so Yusuke can watch her suffer. Yusuke fires a spirit gun, but it is easily sidestepped. Suzuaku releases a Storm of Torment that breaks through Yusuke's defenses. He realizes that he can not hold Yusuke's physical wires while using only one hand (the other is holding the whistle), so he makes six copies of himself. After climbing, two of the clones hold Yusuke while the others watch Keiko and Botan being attacked by the humans possessed. Yusuke fires a powerful shotgun that almost destroys Suzaku. Suzaku then consumes his copies and is fully healed before making the six copies of himself again. Suzaku tries to hit Yusuke with Prism of Storm Torment, but his tentacle was damaged during Yusuke's first attack, cutting the power of his attacks in half. Yusuke's spiritual energy is exhausted, but Keiko's fear of death dampens his vital energy. In doing so, he fires an explosion that destroys the clones of Suzaku and defeats Suzaku, as well as destroying the whistle and disintegrating Murugu. As he was dying, Suzaku marvels at the strength of the bond between Yusuke and Keiko and comments that this allowed Yusuke to defeat him. Powers and Abilities *'Storm of Torment' (An 黒 雷 迅 拳, Ankoku Raijin Ken, translated as Dark Lightning Swift Fist; Dark Lightning Fist" in the English manga, also known as" Swift Bolt of Darkness Attack ") Suzaku wraps his fist with electricity and scans his opponent. Even though he barely touched Yusuke, the spiritual detective's body ran with electricity because the beams of light in the attack sought out the nearest person. Despite this great offensive power, he can be blocked with immense amounts of spiritual energy, as Yusuke defended against him by concentrating his spirit energy around his fists. This technique can also be used to hold an opponent in place and torture him if it is used by more than one Suzaku clone. *'Prism of Seven' (kok 黒 妖 籠 陣, Ankoku Yōrōjin , translated as Dark Demon Cage Formation ) also known as "Dark Spectral Siege Formation": Suzaku assumes his position and charges his energy. He then begins to multiply, two at a time, until there is a total of seven Suzakus. :*'Prism Storm of Torment' (R 獄 暗 黒 雷光波, Rokugoku Ankoku Raikō Ha , translated as '' Wave of the Lightning of the Six Gaol, '' also known as '' Black Wave of the Six Hells ): Six of the seven clones shoot arrows of fire while the "main" Suzaku shoots lightning condensed through an arc of electricity. He only demonstrates this in a group, but has shown the ability to shoot arrows alone in video games. ::*'Prism of Seven Lighting Wave''' (Sh 獄 暗 黒 雷光波, Shichigoku Ankoku Raikō Ha , translated as '' Seven Gaol Dark Lightning Wave ): All seven of the Suzakus shoot arrows of condensed lightning through an arc of electricity. *'Prism of Seven Restoration''' (回復, Kaifuku , translated as '' Restoration ''): Suzaku can consume the souls of his copies, healing himself in the process. This ability was never titled in the original Japanese version. Gallery PicsArt 05-23-09.52.44.jpg|Suzaku card Trivia *One mistake in the manga is that his circlet disappears and reappears on his head, before finally being broken during Yusuke's final attack. *While killed in the manga and anime, he makes two more appearances after his death in video games. The first time as a clone along with a Rando clone, who serves as Tarukane's last resort after Toguro's "death", and in Tournament Tactics as the true final boss (anachronistically appearing after the dark tournament.) *He is about 400 years old. *Suzaku is the name of the animal deity Zhuque, which guarded the south. It took the form of a bird. The forward position of an army would carry Suzaku's flag. Today, the name is associated with having a hollow or a dip to the south of one's house. *Suzaku appeared in a cameo of Hunter X Hunter as one of the listed victims in Chrollo Lucifer's book. *His Prism Storm of Torment technique is similar to the Seven Spectrum Array, a skill used by Hunter X Hunter's Pokkle. *At the climax and at the end of his battle, Suzuki was repeatedly mentioned that Yusuke was not human and pondered what he was. This can be seen as foreshadowing of Yusuke's Mazoku heritage as the descendant of Raizen. *Suzaku represents the 4 symbols of the Brazilian Constellation that are the Red Bird, that keeps the South with a season of Summer and a Element of Fire. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saint Beasts Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Super Centenarian Category:Villains Category:Lower B-Class Demons